wikiravingrabbidsfandomcom-20200216-history
Raving Rabbids Go Home
thumb|306px|left|Raving Rabbids Go Home Trailer Rabbids Go Home, known in France as Les Lapins Crétins : La Grosse Aventure (lit. "The Moronic Rabbits: The Big Adventure"), is a 2009 "comedy-adventure" video game developed by Ubisoft Montpellier and published by Ubisoft for the Wii and Nintendo DS. The game was released in North America on November 1, 2009, in Australia on November 5, 2009 and in Europe on November 6, 2009. The modified, shorter version of the game was ported to Microsoft Windows and released in selected countries (Russia, Germany, Poland). This is also the first game that the Rabbids become allies with the player. Rabbids Go Home is the fourth installment in the Rabbids sub-series of the Rayman series of video games and is the first stand-alone title in the sub-series. The game's plot centers on the efforts of the titular Rabbids to collect as many human objects as they can and create a huge pile high enough to reach the Moon, all the while avoiding the extermination attempts by the "Verminators", who wish to gain back the stuff the Rabbids have stolen. The game received generally favorable reviews from critics, who praised the game's humor, soundtrack and accessible gameplay, though some noted the game's low difficulty. The reviews for the Nintendo DS version were mixed. Gameplay The player controls a team of two Rabbids pushing a shopping cart. The goal of the game is to collect as much stuff as possible during each level and help the Rabbids build a pile high enough to reach the Moon. In each level, there is enough stuff to grow the pile by 1,000 feet. The minimum requirement for completing a level is to collect the "Xtra Large Stuff" and carry it to the toilet at the end of the level. The Xtra Large Stuff is located either in the middle or end of a level. Some Xtra Large items affect the gameplay. For example, a jet engine will propel the shopping cart to three times its normal speed, while a sickly patient's quarantine bed allows the cart to float and glide. Placed throughout the levels are "Collector Rabbids", with which the player can leave any stuff they have collected up to that point. The health of the Rabbids (described in-game as "ideas") is measured in light bulbs, which fry out when the Rabbids take damage. At the start of the game, the Rabbids will have three light bulbs, displayed at the bottom-left corner of the screen. Later in the game, you can earn up to 6 light bulbs. If all of the light bulbs burn out, the Rabbids will reappear next to the most recent Collector Rabbid they've met.The player can move the shopping cart with the Nunchuk attachment and accelerate using the A button. The Rabbids' main mode of offense is a loud vocalization called the "Bwaaaah! Attack", which can be triggered by shaking the Wii Remote. This attack can break certain objects, stun enemies and strip humans of their clothing. As the player advances through the game, the humans will start wearing soundproof helmets to protect themselves from the "Bwaaaah! Attack". The player can perform another technique named the "Super Boost", which is initiated when the shopping cart turns and drifts to the point where blue sparks fly from under the cart's wheels. When the player presses the B button, the "Super Boost" will be performed. This ability allows the player to knock down piles of crates, strip certain enemies faster and leap over obstacles through the use of springboards. The player can also launch the "Cannonball Rabbid", a Rabbid living inside the player's Wii Remote, by aiming with the Wii Remote and pressing the Z button on the Nunchuk attachment. This attack can strip certain enemies and open certain grates marked with "Tag". Plot After invading Earth and partying intensely, the Rabbids are ready to get back home. Due to having the attention span of a goldfish, they decide to go to the moon, which they think is a giant light bulb. They come up with a plan to collect all of the human stuff they can find, heap it onto a giant pile and climb to the Moon. They gather the human objects and fit them all into one shopping cart, transfer all of the stuff they have found through the sewage system via a series of toilets and add the stuff to their growing pile, which becomes higher as the game progresses. Eventually, the humans revolt against the Rabbids and become "Verminators" in a bid to exterminate the Rabbids and retrieve their stolen stuff. At the end of the game, the Rabbids are still not able to reach the moon, even after gathering almost everything from the city. The humans bombard the pile with time-delay bombs which explode on the pile, causing the pile to fly up into space. At the result of that, the XL junk falls from the sky and the humans panic. After all of the stuff has stopped falling, the humans are over-joyed to have all of their stuff back. In space, the Rabbids celebrate their accomplishment of finally reaching the moon, albeit caught in the moon's gravitational orbit. Development Rabbids Go Home underwent three years of development before its release. A coherent and authentic storyline was needed to keep the Rabbids fresh and conserve their variety in the context of an adventure game. The development team evaluated the Rabbids as representing "emotions pushed to the extreme" and created the human characters to be the exact opposite: "They mull over all their decisions, their emotions in-check. Their organs have atrophied. They have nearly forgotten that they have a body or a heart, and can barely handle those." Jacques Exertier stated that the meeting between the two opposing characters is an allegory of the "internal debates we have with ourselves each time we make a decision" and that much of the comedic situations in the game stem from the meeting of the two archetypes. The setting of Rabbids Go Home was visually inspired by the period between 1945 and 1975, during which there was an explosion in mass consumption. The visuals were based on simple colors and geometric shapes rather than photorealism to create a caricaturized image of its "uptight humans with their sterile places and normalized urban planning". Rabbids Go Home is the first video game to feature the LyN engine, which was created alongside the game. The game was announced on April 9, 2009. On November 17, 2009, Ubisoft denied a rumor that the game would be recalled from United Kingdom shops due to "inappropriate language". As a result of this, the game has been re-rated a 12 in Europe. Music The music of Rabbids Go Home was composed by Fanfare Vagabontu, a Moldovan gypsy brass band, but inspired from the Romanian folk music. A 12-track soundtrack was made available on the iTunes Music Store on November 17, 2009. The game also includes licensed songs such as "Come Go With Me" by The Del-Vikings, "Louie Louie" by Richard Berry, "Take Me Home, Country Roads" by John Denver, "Jamaica Farewell" by Harry Belafonte, "Somebody to Love" by Jefferson Airplane, "Me and Mrs. Jones" by Billy Paul. and Rivers of Babylon by Boney M Gallery (These are feu of the MiniGames & Costumes) ' rabbids-go-home-20090505034034455.jpg rabbids-go-home-20090505033939425.jpg rabbids-go-home-20090505034015049.jpg rabbids-go-home-20090505034052626.jpg rabbids-go-home-20090505034109375.jpg rabbids-go-home-20090505035509958.jpg rabbids-go-home-20090505035514005.jpg rabbids-go-home-20090505035520176.jpg rabbids-go-home-20090527042518794.jpg rabbids-go-home-20090527043301351.jpg rabbids-go-home-20090527043310820.jpg rabbids-go-home-20090527043326866.jpg Rabbids-go-home-20090924001632125.jpg Rabbids-go-home-20090924001612247.jpg Rabbids-go-home-20090924001618154.jpg Rabbids-go-home-20090924001616529.jpg Rabbids-go-home-20090924001613966.jpg Rabbids-go-home-20090924001610794.jpg Rabbids-go-home-20090819011640109.jpg Rabbids-go-home-20090819011641765.jpg Rabbids-go-home-20090819011638703.jpg Rabbids-go-home-20090819011635562.jpg Rabbids-go-home-20090819011634156.jpg Rabbids-go-home-20090819011630812.jpg Rabbids-go-home-20090819011627609.jpg Rabbids-go-home-20090819011625922.jpg Rabbids-go-home-20090819011620984.jpg Rabbids-go-home-20090819011618859.jpg Rabbids-go-home-20090819011616750.jpg Rabbids-go-home-20090819011614437.jpg Rabbids-go-home-20090819011612453.jpg Rabbids-go-home-20090819011610219.jpg Rabbids-go-home-20090722033430782.jpg Rabbids-go-home-20090722033425017.jpg Rabbids-go-home-screens-20090507104607507.jpg Rabbids-go-home-screens-20090507104601085.jpg Rabbids-go-home-screens-20090507104548867.jpg Rabbids-go-home-screens-20090507104546179.jpg Rabbids-go-home-screens-20090507104536773.jpg Rabbids-go-home-screens-20090507104540039.jpg Rabbids-go-home-screens-20090507104525164.jpg Rabbids-go-home-screens-20090507104531976.jpg Rabbids-go-home-20090924001639797.jpg Rabbids-go-home-20090924001638438.jpg Rabbids-go-home-20090924001633672.jpg Rabbids-go-home-20090924001630593.jpg Rabbids-go-home-20090924001628999.jpg Rabbids-go-home-20090924001624936.jpg '